Romance Gone Wrong
by turayza
Summary: A desperate Snape turns to desperate measures to make Lily love him, and slightly unexpected events ensue.
1. James Asks Lily

_24 April 2008 A/N: This story originally begun as a oneshot, so if the first chapter seems slightly out of place please forgive me. Anyways, I'm too lazy to change it -grins sheepishly- so you'll have to deal with that...P_

**Chapter 1**

The vivid red and gold scarf snapped back and forth, buffeted by the wind. Messy black hair was tousled even more as it whipped across his face. Wearing an expression of nervous anxiety, James inched towards the red-haired girl standing close by, innocently oblivious. The red head, also sporting a red and gold crest on her black cloak, was whispering a heated argument with a boy about her age, who had long, black hair and was adorned with a cloak that sported a deep green and silver crest.

The girl looked absolutely livid. Her cheeks were flushed, making the few freckles spattered across her face pop out vividly. The oily-haired boy, however, looked panicked and apologetic as he waved his arms about franticly.

Peering at the sight curiously, James stared at the argument out of sight. He had, after all, told Lily to stay away from Severus—but she didn't listen. And then he went and called her a mudblood. Hurt and depressed, Lily had disappeared into the world of studying and moping for several weeks until a prank pulled her out of depression and into a state of angry, fire-spitting irritation.

Hrm. Well, it's better than nothing, James thought, looking at Lily. She's cute when she's mad… And now's my big chance! While she's mad at the oily git! Breaking out into a grin, James sauntered out and tapped Lily on the shoulder, breaking apart the escalating 'discussion'.

The red-head whirled around, her hair slapping James in the face. Blinking dazedly, he muttered, "Lily…can we talk?"

She nodded curtly and spun to face Severus, narrowing her eyes and hissing, "I'm not done with you yet" while sneering a Malfoy-esque sneer.

Following James to a secluded corner, Lily demanded, "What? I was busy, you know."

"Um…well…", losing every bit of confidence he had worked up. "I kind of…wanted to tell you something." James grinned nervously, twitching a bit.

"Yes?" Lily prompted, tapping her foot impatiently. "Get on with it, will you?"

"I like you!" James blurted out, forgetting all tact. "I really, really like you! Will you go out with me?"

Lily stared at him. Then she stared at him some more. Finally, after what felt like the longest, most awkward silence in history to James, she said, "That's nice."

Now it was James' turn to stare.

"So…"

"Well, that's very nice to know. Okay. I've got to go now. Bye!" Lily scrambled away from him, a faint curiosity present in her eyes.

Ugh, James thought, kicking over a pink-striped rock. That worked.

--

Later that day

--

The Great Hall was filled with cheerful chatter and happy noises as the four Houses talked and munched together. Lily walked anxiously towards a clump of four Gryffindors, the famous Marauders. Seeing James sitting with his back turned towards her (looking deflated and dazed as another black-haired boy spoke excitedly), Lily slowly traveled closer to him. Poking his arm, she bit her lip and steeled herself for her task. James turned slowly, hope flickering in his eyes.

"Hi Lily", he said softly.

A shadow of uncertainty lingered in her eyes. She did like him, really. The adorable git that he was. She lowered her face to his in response.


	2. Severus Plots

_17 April 2008 A/N: I got a few reviews saying that parts were just kind of unfinished. It was supposed to be a one shot, but I suppose I could extend it... I'll need a plot, however. I'll just chatter on meaninglessly and hope it goes somewhere. I think instead of a Lily Evans + James Potter I'm going to change it to a Severus Snape + Lily Evans. Or a failed one. XD Give me any suggestions you might have! Here comes chapter two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed._

**Chapter 2**

Unnoticed by the...occupied...new couple, a pair of suspiciously wet dark eyes stared from the Slytherin table. They belonged to the same boy that had, just a few hours prior, been arguing with the red haired girl. Sighing loudly, the boy slouched even further (which, had you not seen happen, would be unbelievable) and stared blankly at his goblet of pumpkin juice. Looking annoyed, he slinked out of the Great Hall. After climbing numerous stairs and getting stuck in a step (how do all the other Houses deal with these monstrous things?) Severus finally reached the owlery. Snatching a piece of parchment off a stack, he dipped his quill in his ink bottle and began to write.

Lucius,

I need, once again, to ask you a favor. Could you, please, send me a particular box of potions ingredients from your private stores? You know which one I'm talking about. I can't get the ingredients here without falling under suspicion.

Thank you,

Severus

Inhaling a determined breath, Severus blew impatiently on the paper to dry the ink and curled the letter up. Dripping a drop of candle wax to seal it, Severus carried the letter over to the nearest owl and held it out.

That will do the trick, Severus thought. I'll begin preparations today, and finish it up when I get the necessary ingredients from Lucius.

--

James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist. Nestled comfortably against his body, Lily walked with towards Gryffindor tower, teasing monkeys (Sirius and Remus) following closely behind. Walking up the stairs and hopping over the trick step, Sirius spotted a particular Slytherin walking down the same staircase.

"Hey Greasy!" Sirius yelled, a mixture of a scowl and a smirk on his face. "What evil, slimy thing are you doing this time?"

"Hrm. He's used the same insult several times now...must be getting stupider...didn't think that was possible..." muttered Severus idly, lost in the floating bubbles of his thoughts.

"Did you say something?" asked Sirius, sounding slightly dangerous now. "Speak up Greasy, I can't hear you."

"Deaf too, eh? He really is getting stupider..." said Severus, paying more attention to Sirius. His right hand reached slowly towards his wand, hidden in his pocket.

"What did I just say? I told to you speak up! Idiot! You can't even follow instructions!" Sirius said, looking frustrated.

Whipping out his wand, Severus pointed it at Sirius and hissed "Sectumsem-"

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

Severus landed hard on his rump.

"I asked you a question! Locomotor mortis!" James yelled, causing Snape's legs to snap together and Snape to fall on the ground. "That'll teach you. Don't. Mess. With. Me."

The two hate-charged glares met, Snape managing to look regal even being frozen stiffly on the floor. Sirius stomped off and Lily had backed away during the fight. Remus grabbed James' arm and dragged him away from the encounter, leaving Snape to his thoughts.

--

Why does this always happen to me? Severus moaned in his mind, frustrated and desperately needing to vent. On the outside, however, he wore an expression of indifference, which seemed to thinly mask an undertone of fury. Severus was sitting on his bed, brooding. And how come Lily is with James now? Why?

Severus was utterly furius. How could Lily have betrayed him, for James Potter, no less? The arrogant git was always bragging about his accomplishments, flaunting his wealth, and showing off in front of his friends. Potter reminded Severus of a strutting rooster, and Severus' mood brightened at the picture of him being a farmer and wringing the rooster's neck.

Determined now (and a bit crazy as well), Severus was prepared to turn to desperate measures and get Lily for himself, no matter the cost. And although Severus knew the consequences of using love potions (look what happened to him and Riddle) he was still determined to have Lily's love. After all, Lily would love him--if only she could understand why he was acting the way he was.

Soon the potions ingredients would arrive from Lucius, and Severus could begin really working. After all, he had important business to get to.

_24 April 2008 A/N: You may or may not have noticed, but my sentences got longer and so did the words. Or, at the very least, I attempted to make my sentences and word choice longer. This is because I'm on google documents and, being the nutter that I am, I decided to try and trick the grade-level-establishing thing that calculates the difficulty/reading level of my writing. Because I tend to write short, abrupt senteces and use short, (hopefully) meaningful words, the reading level of my story is currently about fifth grade. Isn't that annoying...anyways, I'm trying to boost it up by uses long sentences without using run-ons, and long words without making myself sound completely idiotic, however difficult that may be. Anyways, pardon my silliness in my new project of trying to mess up the calculations of google documents and bear with me for a while. Alright, so I went to check the reading level just now and it seems to have gone up a grade level (currently it is at a sixth grade reading level) which encourages me to make my word choice and other things ridiculously strange for the simple reason of messing up the calculations. Hooray. Oh yeah, before I forget--in addition, if you think my second chapter is horrendous, or that my story isn't worth continuing, or something or the like, tell me (so I don't waste my time). And if you have any plot bunny suggestions, I'd love to hear them! And yes, this is a midget chapter. Humblest apologies...I just wanted to test to see if you guys thought my story was worth adding to._


	3. Chapter 3

_24 April 2008 A/N: Since I don't think anyone will review that quickly (it is, after all, the same day as the day I posted my second chapter) I won't bother with waiting. If you have any wonderful changes/ideas (which I'm sure you guys will have, being the brilliant readers that you all are) then I'll add it on to my still completely nonexistant plot. It'll be a start, at the very least. What I am going to do in this chapter is write at least 1000 words, so you'll be satisfied (hopefully) and keep on reading (also hopefully). And ignore my author's notes from now on if you're getting sick of my random rambling. Oh yeah, one last thing--if you are a fanfic writer and have a Harry Potter fanfiction, tell me in a review and I'll put your name onto my profile for fanfics that people should read. (I'll review for you, too). Alright, here we go!_

Chapter 3

Severus giggled. Yes, Severus Snape actually giggled. Quite insanely, too. It was rather frightening, really. Severus giggled in an insane way that made goosebumps run up and down your arm and the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Add to the picture that his face was lit a slightly greenish tinge by the reflection of the potion's color onto his face and that he was wearing a great black cloak, and seemed to be muttering evilly over a cauldron of goopy glop as he sporadically tossed in handfuls (or careful measurements) of disgusting-looking ingredients.

Severus was wearing a demented grin as he meticulously stirred in the oddly-colored things he was placing into his steaming cauldron. He was muttering under his breath about something that seemed to sound like "Lily is going to love me forever" or "the expression on James' face is going to be absolutely priceless". Sniffing at the fumes lightly, which seemed to be zapping his oily-looking hair and making it appear even oilier than it previously did, Severus beamed and snatched the cauldron away from the artificial, magical fire. Carefully pouring the contents of the cauldron into a great number of tiny glass tubes, Severus finished his tedious task and brushed his hands off proudly. Smiling triumphantly, Severus gathered the many tubes into his arms and swept out of the otherwise abandoned classroom, his tools obediently following in the air behind him.

Reaching his room, Severus gently settled each of the tubes into a little slot, which filled up a giant box-like thing that was filled with tons of other little tubes that all looked exactly the same. With a wave of his wand, each of the newly filled tubes was labeled with a swirly "L" and the tubes' glass became opaquely colored. He was definitely going to put James in his place, and get Lily to understand what she was simply suppressing. Killing two birds with one stone...how convenient.

Patting reassuredly the pocket of his robes where three vials were concealed, Severus swept out of the Slytherin dungeons and headed towards DADA.

--

Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room, seemingly staring out blankly into space. She was really thinking about Severus' reaction to seeing her and James together. He hadn't really done anything...which was slightly surprising, because Severus always wanted her attention...but refused it when she gave it to him. Stupid Slytherin rules and Slytherin values. So what if she was muggleborn? She and Severus had maintained a strong friendship (with bumps and occasional mountains) until the argument--but he had sent many apology letters after the incident. Severus really was a nice person...he just needed some help.

James and Sirius...always had a problem with Severus. And it might have been because of her, but then...who knew? It could simply be that they enjoyed picking on him. Severus had never liked them either, because Lily spent so much time with them... She'd try harder to stop them next time, instead of running away. It was just in the moment, where so many things had happened in that day...it was too much.

--

Watching the blackboard at the front of the classroom with half-shut eyes, Severus glanced over quickly at Lily. Fingering the tubes, he smiled inwardly and began plotting how to slip it into her pumpkin juice. Ah...he'd make her food! Oh, but what a childish and feminine thing to do. Severus tapped his chin, deep in thought.

Oh ho! He could give her chocolate! Yes. That would work wonderfully. He'd disguise it as...an apology gift. That would do.

--

"Lily!" Severus called out, fingers twitching lightly in nervous anticipation.

Lily turned to face him, eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance.

"What?" she replied, not finding in her the patience to deal with him.

"Well...I just wanted to apologize again, so here." Severus pushed a beautifully decorated green box towards her.

Shocked into silence, Lily stared at Severus until Severus, thinking Lily wouldn't accept his 'gift', turned and walked away.

--

Lily sat on a plush, gold and red armchair in front of the crackling fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. Her hands held a delicate-looking deep-green box which she spun continuously in her hands. Finally, her curiousiy winning out, Lily tugged at the bow that held the lid on and let the box fall open. The inside revealed row upon row of dainty little chocolates of all shapes, sizes and flavors.

Upon seeing the chocolates, Lily snarled a recapped the box, setting it angrily on a coffee table. She thought, _I can't believe he's trying to buy me!_ Lily glared at the box, as if that would make it (and Severus) spontaneously combust. Kicking an innocent and unsuspecting chair over, Lily stomped up the stairs to her dormitory to kill something.

--

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all chattering and laughing loudly when they came into the Gryffindor Common Rooms after Quidditch practice.

"Your move was absolutely brilliant! If you keep up it, we'll crush Slytherin next week!" James exclaimed, a smile lighting his face.

"I know! Gryffindor hasn't had a victory against Slytherin for ages. The snakes keep on beating us." Scowling lightly at the thought, Sirius added, "But they'll get what's coming! We are going to destroy them!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I still don't understand why you are all so obsessed with a game. It's not as if Quidditch determines where the House Cup goes, and it's not only the Slytherins that have been defeating Gryffindor."

At that moment, Peter spotted a pretty green box of chocolates.

"You guys, look! It's chocolate. You think the owner will mind if we take a few?" He asked, a hungry look streaking across his face.

"I don't know, Peter. I don't think it's a good idea to just take things..." Remus replied hesitantly.

Unfortunately, by that time, James and Sirius had removed the lid of the box and begun to devour the chocolates.

"They're good! Remus! Join us!" Peter said happily, chewing on a green and orange chocolate truffle.

Remus, staring at his friends in disbelief, shook his head and left them to their chocolate-stuffing doom.

_28 May 2008 A/N: I'm not going to continue this story without a plot because it just isn't working for me. There's nothing to write about o.o' If you have any ideas, please tell me...because this story isn't going anywhere. Sorry guys..._


End file.
